


Movie Night

by WitchyWriter



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Armand also does eventually, Armand brings home a movie to watch, Armand is too angry to care, Daniel is horny, Daniel thinks its sucks, Domestic, Fluff, He gets pissed, M/M, Mild canon, QOTD Era, TVL era mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWriter/pseuds/WitchyWriter
Summary: Armand brings home "Dracula" (circa 1931) during his movie binging phase. Daniel can only watch as Armand increasing gets angry at how mortals portray his kind. Someone throws a chair.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Movie Night

Over the past couple of nights, Armand has been coming into our room, arms full of VHS tapes and my attention demanded. I enjoy a good flick here and there don’t get me wrong, but he’s brought home the upwards of over ten movies a night and expects to watch them all. He prefers me to stay awake and explain the euphemisms and modern slang his centuries old brain doesn’t understand. Half of the time though, I can’t keep my eyes open past film three. It would be a sweet gesture, us staying in, snuggled close, watching the decades best cinematic releases. The only problem is, he brings home absolutely God-awful flicks that surely the clerk at the video store gave him a wary eye for picking up. 

I lie in bed, eyes towards the ceiling and a headache from the previous nights drinking binge pounding at my temples when I hear the hotel door room open and shut gently. Leaning on my elbows, I turn my head and see none other than Armand, clutching just one movie. This has to be good. 

“And what do we have there?” I ask, smiling as he walks towards me and sits on the bed. His eyes have a flash of excitement in them and his skin holds a light rosy tint; he’s just eaten. 

“Can you believe that they’ve made a movie about our kind Daniel?” He says, eyes bright and full of wonder, “this one is about some fellow name ‘Dracula’, should prove to be interesting.” 

I roll my eyes and flop back down onto the bed. Dracula? That’s what he’s decided to go with for tonight? He catches my shift in demeanor as he most likely reads my heavy judgment from my thoughts.

Scowling, he looks down at me, “What’s wrong with Dracula, my love? Would you rather do something else?” 

“Well, if you’re really asking…” 

He puts his hand over my mouth and positions himself against my chest, tape already in and opening credits playing, “I wasn’t. Now hush, it’s starting.” 

He’s practically vibrating with excitement by the time the movie actually begins. So engrossed even, he forgets that I’m there; clutching onto me so tight I have to wiggle my hand in front of his face to remind him of my presence.

I can sense that something’s wrong just from the faces he makes. Armand is a very expressive movie watcher, commenting on historical inaccuracies and noting when someone is wearing a “God-awful ensemble of fabrics” as he puts it. This time however, his face has remained in a stone-cold frown, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a hard line the entire duration of the movie. He looks beautiful even when he’s angry, his auburn halo framing his face perfectly and flawless skin sparkling in the moonlight coming through the heavy drapes. Every time Dracula faces the screen, he tenses and his frown only grows deeper. He really, really hates this movie; but he won’t turn it off. 

“Maybe we should shut this off, you don’t seem to be enjoying yourself.” I suggest, pushing him off of me gently and reaching towards the VCR. 

He only grips onto me tighter, his undeniable advantage in the strength department locking me back into my original position. I stroke the top of his head and place gentle kisses along his brow, hoping to soften the hard gaze he’s taken with the TV. If I didn’t know any better, I would think he was about ready to make it shatter into pieces with his face alone.

“I’m quite alright Daniel, please you’re distracting me.” He’s taken a lighter tone, shooing my hand away from the back of his head and releasing some tension in himself lightly. 

The movie ends and the credits begin to roll, I mute the television and silence fills the room for a few minutes. Armand finally releases me from his death-grip and begins to pace around the room, one hand stroking his chin and the other dramatically placed on his hip. I sit up and watch him, not meaning to stare but it’s not like he’s noticed me in the last hour unless it was to tell me to get off of him. Once again, his beauty striking me as I look him up and down, taking note of just how good he looks in his clothes. The black silk button up shirt clings to his frame wonderfully and his equally as dark jeans make his ass look great. 

_“Damn, I'd kill to see what he has on underneath for me tonight..." _I thought, letting the images of him on previous nights fill my mind.__

_____ _

____He stops in his place, slowing turning on his heels to meet my gaze, eyes just as hard as before._ _ _ _

_____ _

____“While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m trying much too hard not to rip this room to shreds at the moment darling.”_ _ _ _

_____ _

____Frowning, I get up from the bed and walk over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders and start to rub them gently. I try to work out some of the tension he's visibly holding, but his rock-hard flesh doesn't give an inch._ _ _ _

_____ _

____“What’s got you so tense and angry Armand? Was the movie that bad? I mean I could have told you that when you walked in with it but you seemed really excited, so I let it go.”_ _ _ _

_____ _

____“That’s precisely it, the clerk at the Busterblock told me that this was a vampire classic! A classic! And what do I see Daniel? A mockery made of my kind!” He throws his hands into the air and pulls away from my grip. It wasn’t that hard for him to do anyway, despite my efforts._ _ _ _

_____ _

____Trying not to laugh at him saying “Busterblock”, I sit back down on the bed and watch him mumble to himself in Italian. He likes an audience when he rants and raves and I feel like this is going to be one for the books. Right up next to the time he freaked out about Olive Garden calling themselves an Italian restaurant. I believe he called it “American trash comparable to what raccoons consider a delicacy.”_ _ _ _

_____ _

____“Is this what they think of us now? As fumbling beasts of the night, looking for young women to prey on and tacky castles to take over? I ran one of the most prolific theaters in all of Paris, killing innocents on stage and terrifying all who left it’s walls. I’ve drank from men and women, I’ve even burnt criminals of my own kind in my very dwelling! Vampires are bloodthirsty creatures of the night, killing all who strike our path and making meals from the very essence of their humanity! And what are we viewed as? Halloween costumes for children of the twentieth century? Walking plastic fangs and cheap off-black fabrics for capes? I’ve haven’t worn a cape in three hundred years Daniel!”_ _ _ _

_____ _

____He stops to take a breath, eyes wild and hands flailing all over the place, helping demonstrate just how angry he is. I hate to admit it, but this is really sexy to watch. He may be a bloodthirsty creature of the night, but he looks hot while doing it._ _ _ _

_____ _

____“Stop with your insolent thoughts and listen to me Daniel!” He shouts, picking up a nearby chair and throwing it through the window with little exertion._ _ _ _

_____ _

____Tires screeching, a crash, and then a mans voice yelling, “Where the fuck did that come from?” are heard from the street._ _ _ _

_____ _

____We both freeze in place, silence filling the room. Just when Armand opens his mouth to continue, I bend in two, laughing so hard that tears start to stream down my face as Armand stares at me, looking as angry as ever. I compose myself finally and meet him at the center of the room where he’s rooted himself in his overflowing rage._ _ _ _

_____ _

____“Sweetheart, it’s just a movie. I can promise you that you’re still as terrifying as ever. Hell, even right now you’re scaring me a little.” I coo, stroking his hard cheek gently, carefully trying not to offend him._ _ _ _

_____ _

____For some reason this makes him feel better as he leans into my touch moaning gently. He wraps his arms around my middle and pulls me into an embrace, making a conscious effort not to squeeze too hard._ _ _ _

_____ _

____“Thank you my beloved, I’m sorry for shouting. I just can’t stand the ignorance of your kind sometimes, painting us as threats to women and portraying us in those horrid outfits. I should find the imbecile that directed that monstrosity and show him what a vampire really acts like.” He mutters into my bare chest, the tone making me run cold, he really can be terrifying at times._ _ _ _

_____ _

____Instead of making him feel bad for scaring me, I laugh nervously, kissing the top of his head and scratching his back gently._ _ _ _

_____ _

____“Sorry to ruin your plotting, but I’m pretty sure the director and most of the actors have died. That movie came out in the thirties Armand, I’m surprised you haven’t seen it already.”_ _ _ _

_____ _

____He huffs, pulling away from me and looking into my eyes. A small smile tugs on the corner of his mouth._ _ _ _

_____ _

____“Now isn’t the time to comment on my age dear, time may have caught up with them but I’m feeling as young as ever. Sir Dracula was far too wrinkly to be one of us anyway, even Magnus had a better complexion…”_ _ _ _

_____ _

____He lets go of my waist, trading it for my hand and leading me back to the bed. Kissing me gently on my jaw, we lock eyes and even though he’s clearly fed tonight, his eyes are dark and hungry._ _ _ _

_____ _

____“Now what were you saying earlier about what’s under these clothes, my prince?” He purrs, pulling me on top of him._ _ _ _

_____ _

____At least one of us gets to see a good show tonight._ _ _ _

_____ _


End file.
